


I'll meet you in the afterglow

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [11]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Making Out, Somewhat, Tumblr Prompt, honestly this is so cheesy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Im vorletzten Semester seines Studiums in New York kommt Peter während der Herbstferien zurück nach Rocky Beach. Dort trifft er gleich nach seiner Ankunft auf Jeffrey, den er seit dem Ende ihrer Beziehung kurz nach der High School eigentlich lieber aus dem Weg geht - absolut begründet, wie er meint...
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jeffrey Palmer
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	I'll meet you in the afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> Prompt: We dated in high school but then you moved away but now you’re back in town

Die bunten Fassaden nahe der Strandpromenade zogen langsam an Peter vorbei, als sich der Bus durch den nachmittäglichen Verkehr schlängelte. Ferien. Endlich. Die vorletzten, bevor er seinen Abschluss im Frühling machen würde.

Sein Flug war vor anderthalb Stunden in Los Angeles gelandet und als er den Flughafen durchquert hatte, hatte sein Handy gepiept. Eine Nachricht von seiner Mutter, die ihm mitteilte, dass seine Eltern ihn aufgrund eines unvorhergesehenen Zwischenfalls mit dem Auto seiner Tante nicht abholen konnten. Justus und Bob würden erst morgen nach Hause kommen, und so war er im Bus gelandet, der im Schneckentempo an Marina del Rey und Venice vorbeigetuckert war, um hinter Santa Monica endlich etwas Fahrt aufzunehmen.

Peters Augen waren halb geschlossen, als er das Gesicht der Sonne entgegen reckte. Während es in New York bereits kühl wurde, herrschte in Kalifornien noch immer sommerliche Wärme, die ihn wie eine lang ersehnte Umarmung einhüllte. Seit sie Pacific Palisades hinter sich gelassen hatten und auf den Pacific Coast Highway eingebogen waren, konnte Peter auch endlich das Meer über die Abgase hinweg riechen, die er kaum noch wahrnahm. Nicht nach den drei Jahren, die er nun schon mitten in New York lebte.

Immer wieder war er überrascht, wie wenig sich in dem Küstenstädtchen zu verändern schien. Jedes Mal, wenn er in den Ferien zurückkehrte, gab es einen neuen Anstrich an ein oder zwei Ladenfronten, vielleicht eine neue Surf- oder Imbissbude am Strand, eine Handvoll neuer Gesichter, aber sonst war alles wie immer. Auf eine gewisse Weise beruhigte Peter diese Beständigkeit, die in so extremem Kontrast zu New York stand. Auch ein Großteil seiner Schulfreunde kam in den Ferien zurück, um ihre Familien zu besuchen, sodass sie gemeinsam in der seltsamen Nostalgie schwelgen konnten, die nur abends am Lagerfeuer möglich war, wenn man für einige Stunden die Hausarbeiten, Klausuren und alles Andere vergessen konnte.

Ebendiese Nostalgie mochte es sein, als der Strand von Rocky Beach in Sichtweite kam und Peter ohne sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen den Halteknopf drückte. Bis zum Haus seiner Eltern hatte er noch vier Stationen vor sich, aber ein kleiner Abstecher schadete ja nicht. Der Bus schaukelte an die Haltestelle und Peter schulterte seinen großen Rucksack, bevor er sich einen Weg zur Tür bahnte.

Ein angenehmer Wind fuhr ihm durch die Haare, als er die Straße überquerte und die bunten Häuser hinter sich liegen ließ. Wenige Meter vom Ufer entfernt ließ er den Rucksack in den warmen Sand fallen und setzte sich daneben. Hier hatten sie während der Schulzeit zahllose Nächte verbracht, ums Feuer geschart, den Wellen dabei zugesehen, wie sie ihre Füße umspült hatten... Ohne darüber nachzudenken, zog Peter seine Schuhe aus und grub die Zehen in den warmen Sand.

Wie ein Postkartenmotiv erstreckte sich der Pazifik vor ihm, unter einem Himmel, den die untergehende Sonne in sanftem orange erstrahlen ließ. Auf dem Wasser nutzten einige Surfer die abendliche Brise, die die Wellen an den Strand und rosa Wolken über den Himmel trieb.

Normalerweise hätte Peter sich eine andere Stelle gesucht, weiter weg von dem Verkehr, der Promenade und den Menschen. Aber obwohl sein Gepäck nicht allzu schwer war, hatten ihn der Flug und die anschließende Busfahrt mehr erschöpft, als er erwartet hatte. So beschloss er, eine Weile sitzen zu bleiben und die Autos hinter sich auszublenden. Sein Blick glitt über das Meer, über kleine Segelboote, einen Dampfer in weiter Ferne, vereinzelte Grüppchen von Schülern und Touristen und einige Surfer. Morgen würde er mit seinem eigenen Brett zurückkommen und die Wellen reiten. Darauf hatte er sich seit Wochen gefreut: abschalten, an nichts mehr denken außer an das Surfboard unter seinen Füßen, alles vergessen und hinter sich lassen, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Die Prüfungen, den Stress, die Anspannung, das Heimweh – nicht nach Rocky Beach an sich, sondern nach den Leuten, die er zurückgelassen hatte oder die wie er der Stadt den Rücken gekehrt hatten... Leute, die er nun endlich wiedersehen würde.

In Gedanken versunken starrte er auf die tanzenden Wellen und zeichnete Muster in den Sand neben sich. Er bemerkte nicht, wie eine Joggerin einige Meter weiter knapp einem Surfer auswich, der durch den Sand stapfte und, ähnlich wie Peter, kaum noch etwas wahrzunehmen schien. Kaum etwas außer Peter.

„Hey.“

Die leise Stimme, so vertraut, dass Peter beinahe zusammenzuckte, riss ihn ruckartig zurück in die Realität. Er hob den Kopf und erblickte Jeffrey, der neben ihm zum Stehen gekommen war, Brett unterm Arm und Wasser in alle Richtungen spritzend, als er den Kopf schüttelte. Erst als der belustigt die Brauen in die Höhe zog, bemerkte Peter, dass er ein paar Sekunden zu lang gestarrt hatte, und räusperte sich. „Hi.“

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du zurück bist.“

Vage deutete Peter auf seinen Rucksack. „Eben erst angekommen.“

Ein Lächeln huschte über Jeffreys Gesicht. „Und sofort zum Strand, hm?“

„Kennst mich doch“, murmelte Peter und grinste verlegen.

In den letzten Jahren hatten sie kaum noch Kontakt gehabt – seit sie beide eingesehen hatten, dass sie mit der Entfernung auf Dauer einfach nicht mehr klar kamen, mit Jeffrey hier in Rocky Beach und Peter am anderen Ende der Staaten. Das war vor allem Peters Schuld. Obwohl sie sich einvernehmlich getrennt hatten, versuchte er bei seinen Heimatbesuchen meist, Jeffrey nicht zu begegnen. Seine Erfahrung als Detektiv kam ihm dabei teils gelegen, wobei Justus und Bob jedes Mal nur die Augen verdrehten, wenn er sie um eine Ecke in die nächste dunkle Nebenstraße zerrte. Und wenn sie einander doch einmal über den Weg liefen, wusste er nicht recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

„Macht’s dir was aus, wenn ich mich setze?“, fragte Jeffrey ausgerechnet in diesem Moment, da Peter sonst nichts sagte.

„Uh, klar – ich mein, nein, natürlich nicht.“ Große Klasse, er machte sofort wieder einen tollen Eindruck.

Aber Jeffrey lachte nur leise und rammte sein Surfboard in den Sand, dann setzte er sich neben Peter. Irgendwie schaffte Jeffrey es, noch besser auszusehen als während ihrer Schulzeit, bemerkte Peter und verfluchte sich im nächsten Moment für den Gedanken. Eher nebenbei registrierte Peter, dass er das Brett noch nicht kannte – was bei genauerer Überlegung nichts bedeutete, immerhin hatte er Jeffrey das letzte Mal vor knapp zwei Jahren am Strand gesehen, und da auch nur aus großer Entfernung.

„Wie lange bleibst du denn?“

„Nur anderthalb Wochen. Meine Kurse haben dieses Mal schon einige Tage früher aufgehört, deswegen bin ich jetzt schon hier.“

„Familie sehen, Freunde besuchen, Sonne tanken, mal wieder surfen gehen?“, riet Jeffrey und streckte die Beine aus.

Peter nickte und schaffte es noch immer nicht, den Blick von Jeffrey abzuwenden. Er sah aus, als hätte er den ganzen Sommer auf dem Meer verbracht, und Peter musste sämtliche Selbstdisziplin aufbringen, damit seine Augen nicht allzu offensichtlich über Jeffreys Körper glitten.

Entweder bemerkte Jeffrey es tatsächlich nicht oder er ignorierte es gekonnt, denn er fragte völlig ungezwungen, „Hör mal, ich weiß, wir haben lange nicht mehr wirklich geredet, aber hast du Lust auf ‘ne Runde auf dem Wasser heute Abend?“

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht.“

„Oh, oka–“

„Nein, das war nicht... Ich hab wirklich keine Zeit. Meine Eltern haben nicht nur meinen Opa eingeladen, sondern auch die gesamte restliche Familie... Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viel lieber mir Surfen wäre“, fügte er seufzend hinzu.

Verständnisvoll nickte Jeffrey, sagte aber nichts mehr und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit einem kleinen Paddelboot zu.

Sofort fühlte Peter sich schlecht. Obwohl es stimmte, hatte es sich wie eine Ausrede angehört, und er wollte wirklich nicht, dass Jeffrey das dachte. Justus und Bob meinten zwar immer noch, dass er mit seinem ständigen Ausweichen entweder übertrieb oder aber die Trennung doch nicht so einvernehmlich verlaufen war, wie er behauptete. Aber er hatte seine Gründe, Jeffrey möglichst zu meiden. In New York hatte er einen Freund gehabt, aber das hatte sich nicht richtig angefühlt, und auch mit der Kommilitonin, mit der er danach einige Male ausgegangen war, war es nie so gewesen wie mit Jeffrey. Das Flattern in der Brust und zugleich die Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit, das konnte ihm nur Jeffrey geben, musste er sich irgendwann eingestehen. Und Peter wusste plötzlich, dass er nicht nein sagen konnte.

„Vielleicht... übermorgen?“, brachte er hervor, leise und unsicher, und er hasste sich dafür.

Jeffreys Lächeln vertrieb allerdings sofort sämtliche Zweifel, und als er mit diesem verdammten Lächeln dann auch noch „Klar, gerne“ sagte, kribbelte etwas in Peters Bauch. „Ich sollte mal los, wollte gerade kurz nach Hause gehen“, meinte er dann und erhob sich. „Schreib mir einfach, wann du Zeit hast, ja?“

Peter sah zu ihm auf und rang sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln ab, auch wenn es mehr als nervös war. „Mach ich.“

Er beobachtete, wie Jeffrey die Hand nach seinem Brett ausstreckte und dann innehielt. Doch bevor er fragen konnte, ob noch etwas sei, hatte Jeffrey sich schon zu ihm hinabgebeugt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt, ganz selbstverständlich. „Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen.“ Damit griff er nach dem Surfboard, drehte sich um und ging davon.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte Peter ihm hinterher. Bis sein Gehirn einigermaßen verarbeitet hatte, was soeben geschehen war, hatte Jeffrey schon den halben Strand überquert.

Scheiße. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!

Peter sprang auf und rannte hinter Jeffrey her, Rucksack völlig vergessen. Wenn er jetzt nichts tat, würde er bloß wieder alles überdenken, die Szene so lange vor seinem inneren Auge abspielen lassen, bis er sich überhaupt nicht mehr trauen würde, irgendwas zu unternehmen. Also hieß es erst handeln, dann denken.

„Jeffrey!“

Überrascht drehte Jeffrey sich um. Sand spritzte auf, als Peter direkt vor ihm abrupt Halt machte. Jetzt bloß nichts Dummes sagen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber da hatte seine Hand sich sowieso schon von selbst um Jeffreys Nacken gelegt, und im nächsten Moment spürte er warme Lippen auf seinen eigenen.

Als wäre keine Zeit vergangen seit ihrem letzten Kuss. So fühlte es sich an, als Jeffrey seinen freien Arm um Peters Taille schlang, ihn näher zog, und Peter im Gegenzug die Finger in seine feuchten Haare grub. Dass Peters Shirt ebenfalls feucht wurde, bemerkten die beiden nicht. Sie passten genauso zusammen wie früher, mussten überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenken, was der andere mochte, wollte, brauchte. Erst als ihnen der Atem ausging, lehnte sich Jeffrey gerade genug zurück, um gegen Peters Lippen zu flüstern.

„Fuck, ich hab dich vermisst.“

Peter schloss die Augen, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Jeffreys Wange und küsste ihn erneut. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass er Jeffrey genauso vermisst hatte, dass er am liebsten die gesamte Zeit, die sie hatten verstreichen lassen, hier und jetzt nachholen würde.

Jetzt ein Versprechen zu geben war hirnrissig, das war ihm eigentlich klar. Immerhin hatte Peter keine Ahnung, wo er nach dem Studium landen würde, wusste nicht, ob er dauerhaft zurück nach Kalifornien kommen sollte. Aber wie Jeffrey ihn so ansah, wie der Wind mit seinen Haaren spielte und ein Tropfen Meerwasser aus seinen Haaren und über sein Schlüsselbein rann, konnte Peter plötzlich nicht anders. „In einem halben Jahr bin ich fertig. Dann komm ich wieder.“

Auch Jeffrey zögerte, allerdings nur einen winzigen Moment lang. „Ein halbes Jahr werd ich wohl gerade noch aushalten“, murmelte er und küsste Peter mit einer Dringlichkeit, die ihn erneut atemlos machte.

**Author's Note:**

> Klischee-Prompt-Fill basierend auf https://bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com/post/184264433918/50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts-its-my-first-prompt und https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/620628504484151296, dankeschön ♥ Der Titel stammt aus All Time Lows Afterglow, weil ihre Songs einfach beim Schreiben das richtige feeling hatten ^^


End file.
